Spores of the Zygons
by TheNextDahl
Summary: S7:E1- A new catering craze has hit Ealing- but is The Burger House just an innocent fast food service, or the return of an old enemy planning to take over mankind with deadly spores in their burgers?
1. Part 1

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: SPORES OF THE ZYGONS- PART ONE

Clyde and Rani were walking down the busy Ealing high street. There were huge crowds flooding round the corner into a shop, but there were so many people they couldn't see the sign.

"Oh, I know what it is!" Clyde exclaimed. "It's the burger house! The big new restraunt! Wanna go?" He asked. Rani looked over at the crowd and made up her mind straight away.

"What do you think?" She said.

"It's well too busy I guess." Clyde looked around. "Woah, look! That building there! It's being converted into The Burger House! And that one, that one there too!" He was jumping up and down like an excited child.

Back in the attic, Luke and Sarah Jane were talking to Mr Smith about Luke's latest U.N.I.T. adventure.

"We think the ring of Eldrad is still out there." Luke announced. "It' being searched for all across London."

"Well tell them from me I want it destroyed." Sarah demanded. "It is dangerous and I never want to experience something like that again." A tear welled in her eye, but she flicked it away and remained strong.

"Any way, aren't we going out for dinner with Clyde and Rani?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I'll shout Sky to get ready, I will too." He smiled.

"I'll be getting dressed in just a moment, first I need to talk to Mr Smith." She smiled back. Luke walked out of the attic. Why was Sarah acting so suspicious?

An hour later, Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde, Rani and Sky were sat in what they thought was a posh restraunt in Ealing, however when they received the menus, they were shocked by the note.

'UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT: SIGN TO BE UPDATED SOON. WELCOME TO THE BURGER HOUSE'

"It's everywhere!" Rani gasped. "This is pathetic!"

"Sky, get your coat please, we'll have dinner at home, hey." Sarah Jane said as Luke started complaining.

"Everyone, back to my house, I'll cook." She smiled.

Another hour later, the gang huddled around Sarah Jane's dining room table for fish and chips.

"So, what's happening with these restraunts?" Sarah asked."They're popping up everywhere, they're taking over London!" Rani shouted.

"They're a big hit Rani! What do you expect?" Clyde groaned through gritted teeth.

"Shut up! You're as bad as them!" She screeched.

"I." Sarah Jane said, placing her hands on the table to calm the war. "Think it's a bit suspicious."

"What, are they big orange aliens disguised as humans planting spores in the food to transform us?" Clyde asked sarcastically.

"Well, I'll soon find out." Sarah replied emotionlessly.

The next day, Sarah Jane arrived at The Burger House co, the company which led The Burger House. It was a re-built version of the Bubbleshock factory, which had exploded when the Bane Mother went rabid. She parked her car in the visitors' car park and walked over to the main doors. She entered the reception and walked to the desk calmly.

"I'm here for my appointment with the manager." She said. She opened up her purse and flicked out a fake identity on the desk.

"Mrs McCrimmon, you don't have an appointment." The woman behind the desk replied.

"Oh, I do." Sarah smiled. The woman behind the desk picked up a phone.

"Mr Baker, there's a Mrs McCrimmon here who claims she has an appointment, but she's not in the book." She reported.

"Send her up. I'll deal with her." Sarah Jane heard a voice say through the phone.

"He says you can go up immediately, there was a mistake with your appointment, but fortunately he's free." The woman smiled. "Top floor." Sarah Jane walked cautiously over to the lift. It began to levitate slowly, and with every centimetre, her nerves got tighter. What did Mr Baker mean, deal with her? She arrived on the top floor and found that Mr Baker's office was almost identical to Mrs Wormwood's. And her encounter didn't end well.

"Ah, Mrs McCrimmon. Take a seat." Mr Baker smiled. Sarah sat in the seat opposite his own nervously.

"Do cheer up, Miss Smith." He smiled.

"Miss Smith?" Sarah asked, bewildered as to how Mr Baker knew her real name.

"Yes, Sarah Jane Smith. Our enemy. The Doctor's lover." He sneered.

"No, I'm not Sarah Jane Smith. I'm Zoe McCrimmon, a carpenter's wife. Who is Sarah Jane Smith?" Sarah tried her best, but Mr Baker could clearly see through her.

"You are an enemy of our race. You killed our fleet. How dare you self destruct our ship." Mr Baker jumped up, leaned over the desk, clutched Sarah's neck and began to strangle her. "Well we have you now, and no Doctor to save you!" He dragged her up from her seat, pushed her against the wall, and shoved her viciously into it repeatedly.

"Well get your body." He growled coldly. "Then your friends, then your kids." He grinned. "And the good old Doctor's next!"

He then lashed out at her. She struggled. He grabbed an ornament from his desk and hit her hard on her head. She fell to the floor, blood pouring from her head.

"It's a shame the machine will restore you to full health you scummy little b-"

"Did you get her?" A voice hissed.

"Yes sir, I'm going to put her in the machine just now." Mr Baker replied. He then placed his hand on the wall and a hidden door slipped open. It was a small chamber, about as big as a broom cupboard. He slung Sarah's body in and pressed a few buttons which had also opened up on the wall and it closed slowly.

"Excellent. Now we shall take her friends, her children, and take over London. The Doctor shall be attracted no doubt. Then she shall ever regret crossing the Zygons…"

Clyde, Rani, Luke and Sky, who were oblivious of Sarah Jane's abduction, attempted murder, and body snatching, were sat in the attic, bored.

"Who wants to go to the burger place?" Clyde asked.

"Go on then." Rani replied. "As much as I hate it, there's nothing else to do." So they all walked down to the nearest Burger House, now just up the road. Ten minutes later, their burgers were prepared. Clyde opened his and began picking out the bad bits.

"What on Earth is that?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, Clyde, you ordered Gherkins, didn't you?" Sky asked, giving him a look as if to say 'oh you'.

"No. Look, in my burger, there's something orange." everyone leaned over the table and, Clyde was right, there was an orange spiked object about the size of a berry sticking out of his burger.

"Check yours!" He demanded. Luke tire through his burger and discovered that his was full of the strange things. So did Rani.

"Right, come on!" Clyde said. "We're going to Mr Smith, these aren't just mistaken orders!"

Twenty minutes later, they were in the attic.

"Mr Smith, I need you!" Clyde commanded. Mr Smith opened from the wall.

"Oh Clyde, I wanted to say it!" Sky crossed her arms.

"Yes, Clyde?" Mr Smith asked.

"Mr Smith, we've been to The Burger House, there's something in our burgers!" Clyde said.

"Did you bring one here?" Mr Smith asked.

"I did." Rani said.

Mr Smith's analysing tray opened and Rani placed her burger on to it nervously. Instantly, millions of numbers, DNA strands, and other pieces of data which to normal people would be confusing flashed up on Mr Smith's screen.

"Oh no." Luke, who understood the data, mumbled.

"It seems that these orange pieces are spores. They originate from the planet Zygor, and have traces of Zygon DNA contained in them. The effects on a human being are hypnotistic, and once a human has consumed them, a Zygon fleet can control every human, in an army. The Zygon's command is their, well, command. And am I right to believe that Sarah Jane is at the Burger House management building?" Mr Smith informed and asked. "Mum!" Luke shouted. He hurried out of the attic…


	2. Part 2

THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES: SPORES OF THE ZYGONS- PART TWO

Clyde, Rani and Sky followed Luke, and K-9 rushed after them. He stopped at the top of the stairs. Sky was about half way down.

"Young mistress, may I be assisted in tackling the stairs?" he asked. Sky grinned, ran back up, grabbed him tight, and took him down to the bottom.

"Quickly!" She added. They rushed into Luke's car and headed straight to The Burger House Co.

When they arrived, they were stunned to find Sarah Jane walking out of the doors happily humming to herself!

"Sarah Jane!" Clyde shouted as the gang hopped out of the car.

"Oh, hello Clyde!" She smiled. "I've been waiting for you! I did text you, come on in! I've met this lovely man called Mr Baker. Quickly, come on in to meet him!" She hurried back in to the building. Clyde pulled a puzzled face at Rani.

"Is she feeling okay?" She said.

"I don't know." Luke replied nervously.

They followed her concernedly, unsure of what was to happen next.

Sarah herded them into the lift like a sheepdog and pushed the button. They began rising slowly. They arrived at Mr Baker's office. He rose from his seat to greet his guests.

"Ah, you must be Sarah's friends and children! Please, come and have a cup of tea!" He insisted.

Rani, Clyde, Luke, Sky, K-9 and Sarah Jane took a seat opposite Mr Baker. A man approached the desk.

"Your order sir?" He asked.

"Six cups of tea, please Alfred." Mr Baker replied. He began a long speech about how fantastic Sarah was and about the aims of The Burger House, but from what he could tell, Rani was staring clueless out of the window. But she wasn't. She was looking at Alfred's reflection, adding a tea bad piled with the orange Zygon spores into the cups of tea. She nudged Clyde and pointed at the reflection.

"What?" He muttered under his breath. Mr Baker noticed them.

"Lovely view, isn't it?" He asked.

"No, in fact I'm more attentive to the fact that your butler is spiking our drinks." Rani shouted., leaping to her feet.

"Pardon?" Mr Baker asked, now also rising from his seat.

"Your spores, the Zygons!" Rani turned to Sarah Jane. "The Burger House, all of them, they're Zygons!"

"I know." Sarah Jane grinned. "I am a Zygon. And my disguise is about to run out!" Sarah Jane's skin then shattered into a thousand tiny crystals on the floor.

"Mum!" Luke shouted.

"Oh, she's safe in her little cell." The Zygon hissed. "In fact, release her, she is no use to us any more, our takeover is beginning!" Mr Baker too crashed to the floor, revealing the Zygon beneath. He walked to the wall, pressed the buttons and released Sarah Jane.

"Mum!" Luke ran over to her and caught her unconscious body as it fell from the tube. "Mum! Mum, are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Luke, Luke darling, get out of here, run! There's Zygons." She whispered. She sounded so frail, so helpless.

"Mum, we know, we're going to stop them." He assured her. "Come on, get up, we need you!" She rose to her feet slowly. Luke noticed the hole in her head that Mr Baker had made with the ornament."What've you done to her?" He shouted at the Zygon that was Mr Baker.

"Oh, just a tiny little bruise." He grinned. "She'll be dead soon." He laughed maniacally.

"No. She. Won't." Luke growled. "No one does that to my mother!" Luke ran forward and pushed the Zygon over. He stumbled before eventually hitting the desk and rolling backwards over it clumsily. It put it's hand on the desk to support his weight as he hauled himself to his feet. Dark red blood now trickled down it's face from a crack in it's forehead.

"What've you done?" It hissed.

"It's just a tiny bruise!" Luke screamed sarcastically.

"It's done!" The other Zygon hissed.

"Excellent!" Mr Baker's Zygon replied. "Tell the troops to reveal themselves, and tear everything in sight apart. London will be in ashes when we've finished with it!"

The windows became holograms, presenting images of all over Ealing. Everywhere, in The Burger House restraunts, employees skins were shattering and Zygons were revealing themselves. Many startled customers were attempting to flee. However the doors were locked. The Zygons began raging, destroying their restraunts.

"No!" Luke cried. He turned to his friends, expecting to see the frustrated faces of Rani, Sarah, Sky, Clyde and K-9, however only a courageous looking Clyde stared back at him.

"They've gone. They've gone to get Sarah Jane medical help, and to alert U.N.I.T. for backup. It's just you and me now."

Mr Baker's Zygon dived at Luke, who ran to the desk and swung the chair. It hit the Zygon full force in the face, and sent it flying across the room. Luke heard smashing glass behind him, and turned to see the huge glass window broken and Clyde hanging on the edge of the window pane. The Zygon above him grinned menacingly at Luke and slowly hovered his foot over Clyde's fingers. Luke dived to stop him, but Mr Baker's Zygon grabbed him from behind.

"CLYDE!"

Luke heard Clyde's fingers crunch. The Zygon spun him around and forced him to watch as Clyde fell to the ground.

"CLYDE NO!"

"LUKE!" Clyde cried as he fell to his death.

A blue wave of energy erupted from the other side of Ealing. It caught Clyde in it's tube-like body and lowered him to the ground safely.

"LUKE!" He shouted.

"Stay there!" Luke replied, grabbing a pipe from the wall and impaling Mr Baker through the stomach. Luke grabbed the computer and prepared to attack the other Zygon, but the other one was gone. Luke heard footsteps on the roof above him.

"COME MY CHILDREN, LET THE ARMY OF HUMAN ZYGONS RISE!" A voice hissed. Luke ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Luke demanded.

The Zygon turned.

"Do you really think that I, Grislock, leader of the thirteenth Zygon battle force, would really be defeated by a measly human?"

"Yes."

"NOW!" A voice shouted.

Luke dived over the side of the building.

Rani and Clyde caught Luke and they ran for their lives. The building exploded and they dived to the ground.

Sarah Jane lay in her hospital bed with the gang sat around her.

"Getting me here only took two minutes, then we planted a bomb." Sarah explained.

"Oh, I see. I just heard Clyde shout and knew I had to do something." Luke replied.

"What happened to all the Burger House branches?" Rani asked.

"They blew up, the control panel was in the main building, so it caused a chain reaction."

"But what about the people?" Sky panicked.

"There was no one in there, they were all Zygon puppets." Sarah calmed her.

"Mum, forgive me if I'm wrong," Luke said, "But wasn't that the Bubbleshock factory?"

"Yes. Yes. It was the Bubbleshock factory!" Sarah laughed.

The gang sat together in the hospital cubicle and laughed together, careless and happy.


End file.
